


How Does He Love

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Other, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: A short set of poems about the Shield boys and how they love one another, each in his unique way. NOT a narrative piece of fiction, more of a character study on the trio, through the form of poetry.





	How Does He Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a little different, huh? I've been overwhelmed by The Shield being back together (who hasn't) and suddenly felt very poetic. And this happened! It's a little rough, but I think if I don't post it now I'll hate it in the morning, so hey. Enjoy this! Let me know what you think?

  
One loves with his whole heart.  
He’s violent defence  
soul not only invested  
but lain bare, on display.  
He’s throwing himself  
with full force at you, regardless  
of your open arms.  
He’s the heat of the moment  
pulled close  
fist to a chest, blood  
pumping.  
It’s willingness to go  
to hell for you.  
Giving you trust.  
It’s passion, burning,  
full speed.  
Head first  
or not at all.  
With a hoarse voice  
his love shouts.

 

_**x** _

 

One loves with his acceptance.  
He’s gentle touches,  
the hand that pulls  
you in so close, holds you.  
He’s pressing kisses  
against your forehead, smiling  
just to share your space.  
He’s the familiar comfort  
familial warmth  
heart to heart, whispers  
brother.  
It’s effortless safety  
that feels like home.  
Bringing you shelter.  
It’s tender, caring,  
always giving.  
Utmost loyalty  
waiting to protect.  
With devoted eyes  
his love welcomes.

   
_**x** _

 

One loves with his regret.  
He’s eyes wide open,  
knowing the value  
of a bond, once broken.  
He’s stealing touches  
whenever he can, needing  
to prove you’re real.  
He’s the quiet apologies  
dead of night  
clinging tight, forever  
compensating.  
It’s vowing to improve,  
not giving you up.  
Having your back.  
It’s awe, reverence,  
valuing moments.  
Determined never  
to let you go.  
With a firm grasp  
his love persists.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is something different to what I usually do. I don't often post my poetry so feedback/constructive criticism is very much welcomed! Leave a comment, or come chat with me [on tumblr](http://softkevinowens.tumblr.com) !


End file.
